


What's Important

by ordinaryxtreme



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, such cheesy ending, summary might be a little misleading sorry, the highly logical shin-chan tries to comfort his bf, this is how you tag right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 16:53:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4145379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ordinaryxtreme/pseuds/ordinaryxtreme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shintaro had always been on the receiving end of Takao's comfort. But that particular day, their positions have flipped. The highly logical Shintaro had to put everything he knew about Takao to test, and maybe let his 'dere' side take over?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's Important

Takao had been in a bad mood since early morning, Shintaro noticed. During the times Shintaro could see him, which wasn't much nowadays, being in different classes, he had been visibly (and constantly) spacing out, sometimes even looking a bit mad, furrowed eyebrows and uncharacteristic frown and all. But the raven haired boy dismissed every question the shooting guard had asked so far with a forced smile. It was weird to say the least. It was usually Takao who had to deal with Shintaro's tantrums and now that the roles were reversed, he had little to no ideas on what to do. The only times he'd seen the hawk eye genuinely upset was when they lost basketball matches. And even then, Takao had been the one to feel better quicker and help comfort the green haired boy.

He needed a plan, he realized, and he spent most of his Japanese lit. class thinking up every scenario possible and taking into careful consideration what course of action he should take for each one. _It's Takao. It won't be too hard right?_ He thought, biting his lip in frustration as he impatiently and endlessly tapped his pencil on his notebook, marring it with gray dots. How could he claim to be Takao's best friend and lover if he didn't even know how to properly comfort him? He knew that Takao was prone to early assumptions and most of them weren't exactly correct. A wrong move and it'll induce a argument that would last nearly a week. It happened a few times before, though mostly it was because of his own tantrums.

When he finally finished formulating his plan, only five minutes till Japanese lit. ended and coincidentally, school too. Shintaro made sure to listen carefully to the instructions for the assignment being given. When the school bell finally rang, he swiftly tidied his table, shoving his books and pencils into his bag almost haphazardly, before running out of class to pick up Takao next door before the point guard just up and leaves. When he found that the other has left, he made a quick dash to the shoe lockers. Fortunately, Takao hadn't left, still in the middle of changing his shoes.

In a few long strides, Shintaro approached the smaller male, calling out his name in his usual rehearsed way. Takao looked up at him, seemingly surprised that he caught him. "Shin-chan, wha-"

Before Takao could finish the question, Shintaro gave him a warning look. 'Don't ask and don't you dare leave without me,' was what his eyes said and the other understood. Despite his apparent reluctance, Takao waited until the taller male finished putting on his shoes, crossing his arms over his chest and huffing in impatience at Shintaro's daily meticulousness. When they finally walk out of the front gate, side by side as always, Takao voiced his disapproval, "Sorry, Shin-chan, I'm don't really feel like giving you a ride home today."

"I know," came Shintaro's reply. "I'll walk. And you're coming with me." And with that, the green haired boy grabbed the other's wrist and practically dragged the other to the direction of his home. The short journey was mostly comprised of Takao's protests, whines and futile struggle of prying open the taller male's fingers or violently pulling his arm out of his grip. Frankly, as much as he liked Takao, it was getting troublesome. He silently thanked god as he opened his front door and pushed Takao inside before closing and locking it. The other's protests stopped when he finally took in where he was, genuinely confused (and maybe just a little bit sour) when he asked, "Why are we at your place, Shin-chan?"

Not being a very vocal individual, Shintaro silently gestured Takao to follow him upstairs to his room after taking off his shoes. With a bemused frown, the other did as he was told. As they ascended the stairs, Shintaro made sure to keep a close eye on the other, in case he decided to escape. It was one of the things that Takao was good at that was not basketball, fleeing unfavorable situations. The jutting of the smaller boy's lips signaled that he had surrendered and Shintaro almost smirked in victory. The shooting guard entered his room, Takao not far behind him, and lied on his bed, taking up one side and leaving ample space for his boyfriend to lay next to him. He was secretly glad that the small gesture made Takao crack a smile.

"What's this, Shin-chan? It's not like you to do this," Takao joked as he lay next to Shintaro. This time it didn't receive the usual exasperated eye roll, though. Once Takao lied down, the taller teen put on a serious face and kept silent eye contact with his boyfriend, who tried to look away, but was held in place. Shintaro didn't often do this, but it was one of the most effective methods to tear away Takao's facades and defenses. He of all people should know the amount of fake smiles Takao threw at people every day.

When Shintaro finally sensed that Takao was on the last strings of his patience and was about to interject, saying some offhanded comment with a feigned laugh, he put his finger on the other's mouth, effectively keeping him quiet. "What, in fact, happened, Takao?" He inquired softly.

As expected, the raven haired teen played dumb, complete with fabricated laughter. "Happened? What are you talking about, Shin-chan? I'm completely fine!"

Shintaro was not a man of words. Takao should know that once he asked something, it needed to be answered, no dilly-dallying. But in case the shorter boy forgot about this fact, Shintaro would always grip Takao's shoulder and firmly reprimand him with one word that he was sure to understand.

"Takao."

Again, all he got was denial, albeit with obviously more desperation than the first, evident in the way Takao talked faster, eyes focusing anywhere but on the emerald ones right in front of him. "Haha, Shin-chan's being weird again. Did I really look that upset? I guess I fooled you! It was an act!"

Oh Shintaro knew exactly what Takao's acts looked like. Usually they were well disguised but this one was obvious all the way through. He knew that Takao knew this, although the owner of the hawk eye still seemed to be in denial about it. Once again he called Takao's name, though the other was adamant on not giving in. The point guard didn't respond, just looked away and stayed silent. It was as Shintaro predicted. Currently, the shorter teen was hyper aware of his movements, watching every shuffle and every breath. In these moments, guilt tripping Takao, as un-Midorima Shintaro as it sounded, was the best choice. So he let out something between a huff and a sigh. As predicted, again, Takao tensed. But not yet. Takao won't break from just that. He was tougher than he looked.

"Kazunari," Shintaro called, pulling the other's body closer to his in an almost embrace, causing the raven haired teen to gasp in surprise and struggle weakly, hitting Shintaro's chest with both his fists, - it didn't really hurt-, before hesitantly giving in. "Alright fine. You win. What did you want to know?"

The seemingly unnecessary  question at the end was what Shintaro called the delay-and-divert method where Takao would say something to delay getting to the point, then completely divert his speaking partner's attention away from the topic of the discussion. But, fortunately, Shintaro has fallen for this trick too many times to not notice it. Takao seemed to comprehend this when the shooting guard frowned disapprovingly. He curled into a ball, bringing his knees to his chest and burying his face in it. Shintaro responded by mimicking Takao's actions as much as possible with the limited space on the single bed, bringing their bodies closer, so close he could feel Takao tremble.

With a shaky breath, the point guard started, "They're... I know it, they're talking bad about us behind our backs."

There was a lengthy pause. Shintaro knew better than to interject now, so he waited.

"It's different from before," Takao continued, "They know about us. At first, I ignored them the best I can, pretend there's nothing wrong. But I just had enough when some stupid girls said..."

"-they s-said..."

Noticing his boyfriend's reluctance, Shintaro ran his hand on Takao's upper arm reassuringly. It only made the other curl deeper into himself in an attempt to hide his face. Takao's behavior whenever he was frustrated was much like a child and after dealing with his little sister for half his life, Shintaro knew the key was persistence. And of course, eye contact.

"Kazunari, look at me," Shintaro beckoned, proceeding to stroke his boyfriend's hair gently, tenderly rearranging some stray strands (which had been bothering him for a while, anyway). From the way the point guard's breath hitched, he knew he would soon be rewarded for his efforts

Exhaling softly, Takao looked up, into Shintaro's eyes, and right at that moment he understood. The point guard's bottled up frustration seemed to swirl in his steel blue irises, slightly distorting its color. _This guy. He keeps to himself too much,_ was what crossed Shintaro's mind.

After a couple minutes of silence, Takao finally began to speak, without averting his gaze. With this, Shintaro knew that whatever the point guard was going to say was the unadulterated truth. "One of those girls said that it would have been better if you didn't exist. Because you 'took me away from them'. I know it's not like me to bother about things like that."

Shintaro wanted to question this, but lost his chance as Takao suddenly pulled him into an embrace, holding on to him like his life depended on it. After his initial surprise, Shintaro wrapped his arm around Takao's body, their legs tangling in an attempt to hold each other close as their foreheads gently touched.

"It's just... after that I couldn't stop thinking about it. What if Shin-chan didn't exist? Where would I be now? Who would I direct my roaring passes to? In whose arms would I be in right now? The thought scares me."

Takao laughed bitterly.

"I'm kinda pathetic, huh?"

Shintaro answered almost immediately, "Yes."

"Eeeh?!" Takao whined, "Heh, of course Shin-chan would say that." The statement was followed with a laugh, the first genuine one of the day, one that lit up Takao's eyes. Shintaro didn't have time to bask in the little success, though. He needed to land the final hit, one that would make the raven haired boy smile the rest of the day, and to do that, it seemed that he may need to let the emotional part of himself take over.

"Right now, I exist and we are here. Together. Isn't that, in fact, what is most important?" Shintaro asked, with his usual arrogant tone of voice, though it was never meant to hurt. Takao knew that, judging from the grin on his face. The curious twinkle in his eyes, one that Shintaro had gotten used to and found himself loving, had returned, as if nothing ever happened. As the seconds pass, Takao's grin grew, pushing his cheeks up and emphasizing the warmth and mirth brimming in his eyes. At that moment, Shintaro couldn't hold back a smile, growing fonder and fonder, so much he felt like he could explode at any second, screw logic.

As if they knew what was coming, together they closed in and their lips met in a soft, loving chaste kiss. Once, twice, thrice... until they lost count, slowly drowning each other in affection, as hands gently roamed backs, caressed cheeks, and as fingers ran through hair, tousling and tangling, but they couldn't care less. Their problems seemed so distant as they held each other and whispered words of love.

They were here, together in this small moment of time, and that's what was important.

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings!
> 
> This is my first MidoTaka fic, so I wonder if I got their characters right? I wanted to portray how Shin-chan eventually gives in to his emotions, but I'm not sure how I did. I wrote this fic in the span of a few weeks with lots of zero days in between so I'm terribly sorry for any inconsistencies! This work was influenced by another fic of the same theme, but I can't remember the title, I'm sorry ;-; I am hoping to make this part of a series with the same theme, I'm not sure when I'll be able to finish the next one, though.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it! Till the next fic!


End file.
